Project Protection
by BabyWard
Summary: Bella is desperate to get free from her over-protective father and live the life of a normal eighteen-year-old. Edward supports her and convinces Charlie to let her leave the house. Unfortunately, she has a dangerous encounter that puts her off freedom, but Edward is there for her and helps her see how good life can be. Taste of the Forbidden Contest entry 2012.


PROJECT PROTECTION

"Hi, Angela," I said as quietly as possible. I clutched the phone to my face with one hand and held my pillows tight over my head with the other. I didn't want my conversation to be heard.

"Bella? Is that you? I can hardly hear you."

"Yes, sorry," I spoke slightly louder and felt the sweat break out over my body. I was so afraid I would be caught.

"What's going on?"

"I'm coming over to your house for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, but..."

"I have to go," I said, cutting her off. "See you soon."

I hung up the phone and pushed the pillows off my head. My body relaxed as I realized I had got away with the phone call – I could hear Dad's voice downstairs.

I took a deep breath, preparing to face Dad, and nonchalantly wandered downstairs to join him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, engrossed in a program on the television, so he didn't see me sneak the phone back into its cradle.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Dad heaved himself up to answer it.

"Hi, Mr. Swan," I heard Angela say when he opened the door. "Mom asked me to come over and see if Bella can come to our house for dinner."

"Well," Dad said slowly, obviously thinking of a way to say no.

I held my breath and prayed he would say yes.

"Okay, come in while she gets ready."

I fought to get my face under control, a massive smile trying to stretch across it which could ruin my plans if Dad saw it.

"Angela is here – you have been invited to her house for dinner."

I looked up, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, okay, cool." I ran to get my coat and boots.

As I walked back down the stairs, I heard Angela talking. "Can she stay the night? We rented some movies."

I groaned quietly to myself; she was pushing our luck. There was no way Dad would allow that, and we both knew it.

"No, but she can stay for one, as long as it is rated G."

I started breathing again as the relief and surprise swept through me. He must have been in a good mood to let me out for more than just food.

"Be home by ten," he said as I took Angela's arm and dragged her from the house. "And no boys. If I see that Mike kid within ten feet of you, I will shoot him."

I grabbed my bag, nodded, and backed quickly out of the house before he could change his mind or decide to question me.

I didn't dare feel free until Angela's front door closed behind me. I was sure he was following me, keeping in the shadows, just about to jump out and drag me home. Angela watched me with a worried look as I leaned against the door panting.

"Bella?"

"Thank you for that."

"No problem. Why did you want to come over?"

"Your parents won't mind, will they?" I asked, realizing I hadn't checked before I invited myself. "I won't eat much."

"That's fine, but I'm going to Jacob's party soon. Did you forget?"

"No, that's why I'm here. I want to go to the party."

"Oh, Bella, you can't. Your dad will kill you."

It was true. If Dad found out I was going to a party, he would want to kill me. I was lucky he allowed me to got to school, let alone have any friends. Dad's way of protecting me was to keep me away from anything and everything that could endanger my innocence. When I turned fifteen, he withdrew me from school, but I went back a month later when he realized he couldn't teach me. I was expected home no more than half an hour after school, and if I was allowed out during the weekend, my curfew was always ten.

"I'm going," I said firmly. There was no way I was missing another party.

"Okay, but I hope he doesn't find out. He might blame me, and I will never see you again." Angela shook her head, and we went to eat. After dinner, I raided her wardrobe and we both got dressed up.

The party was in full swing when we arrived, with music vibrating the windows and people everywhere. It took us a full ten minutes to find Jacob.

"Bella!" he yelled when he saw me. "I can't believe you came!" he wrapped his arms around me, lifted me, and swung me around.

I screamed and slapped at his shoulders, pretending to try and get him to put me down.

"Jacob, don't do that."

"I can't help it – I'm happy you are here. Come get a drink."

We had completely forgotten about Angela as we pushed our way through the crowd to the drinks table. He offered me a cup of beer from the keg but I turned it down, worried that Dad would smell it on me. I poured a cup of lemonade, and Jacob took me on a tour of his house. He held my hand the whole time, keeping me safe behind him when it got crowded.

"This is my room," he said as he shut the door behind us.

"Very cool," I said as I looked around at the mess.

I left him standing at the door and sat on the edge of the bed, looking back up at him.

"So, who are all those people out there?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Oh, mostly people from school, but I think they invited some others. There are some college guys here."

I nodded and watched as he nervously sat beside me. I moved over to close the gap between us and put my hand on his knee. He leaned back on the hand he placed behind me and turned to look at me. He was so close, and all I could do was look at his lips.

With a quick lick, I dampened my lips and leaned towards him. He closed the remaining distance, and I shut my eyes as our lips met. His breath was warm on my face. My hands instinctively reached up to his face to hold it firmly against mine. He opened his mouth slightly, and I could feel his tongue on my lips. I opened mine and our tongues met, making my heart speed up.

His hand drifted across my stomach as he turned towards me, and I felt him coaxing me backwards. As I lay back, he followed me, keeping our lips together, our tongues massaging each other. He lay slightly on top of me, one of his legs between mine, and started rubbing his hips against me.

"Bella," he whispered as he broke away from my lips and started moving them down my neck.

Suddenly, I realized what was happening. I was alone with a boy, in the boy's room, lying on his bed, letting him touch and kiss me. My dad's conditioning kicked in and I felt the urge to protect my innocence, even though I couldn't care less about that.

"Jacob," I said, trying to get his attention.

With a grunt, he started massaging my breast.

"Stop," I said, pushing him away.

He rolled away and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Sorry," I said remorsefully. "We need to stop. I can't do this right now."

When he didn't move or make a sound, I adjusted my clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I felt disappointed; I liked Jacob, and I wanted to be with him, but I was too damaged by my dad to go through with it. With tears pooling in my eyes, I found Angela, who was dancing with a group of girls from school.

She could see I was upset, so she just nodded when I said I was going home.

I walked for a few minutes before my eyes cleared enough to check my watch. My stomach heaved, and I broke out in a sweat when I realized I had less than a minute to get home before curfew.

I started running even though I knew it would take me at least ten minutes to get home. I would have screamed when a car pulled up beside me, but I was breathless and panicking.

"Bella, get in," the driver said.

I looked over to see Edward behind the wheel. With a massive wave of relief surging through my body, I opened the passenger door and jumped into the still moving car.

"You're cutting it fine," he said while I panted. "Charlie is going to be livid."

"I know. Can you drop me off at the bus stop? I'm going to run away to Canada."

Edward laughed, thinking I was joking, but I was pretty desperate and very serious.

"I will cover for you," he said as he reached back for a sweater from his back seat. "Here, put this on. You need to cover that outfit or nothing I say will save you."

I glanced down and realized I was still wearing Angela's party clothes. I would be able to sneak the tight jeans past Dad, but not the low-cut top. Quickly, I licked my fingers and scrubbed them over my eyes, removing the makeup.

As we drove up the driveway, I felt my heart begin to race. I was five minutes late, and I had no idea what Dad would do to me. The house door opened as I stepped out of the car, and I wrapped my arms around myself like armor.

"You are late," Dad said as I passed him.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head, ready for my punishment.

"It's my fault, Charlie," Edward said as he came up behind me. "I picked her up so she didn't have to walk home, and I needed to go to the shops."

"What time did you pick her up?" Dad asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Just before nine. She was with Angela."

I was in a state of numb shock, which disguised my amazement at Edward's lying skills. Every question made me panic, my heart racing and hands sweating, but he answered calmly and confidently.

"What shops did you go to?"

"Just the 24-hour supermarket in town. I needed supplies for when I go back to the apartment."

"Do you need money?"

"No, I have enough."

"Right. Go to bed, Bella," Dad said gruffly.

"'Night," I squeaked as I scampered up the stairs.

I collapsed on my bed, trying to calm my body. I had never broken curfew, and I was grateful to Edward for saving me.

I didn't even know he was in town; usually, he let me know when he was going to visit. I thanked my lucky stars that he was here and that Dad trusted him implicitly, especially when it came to me.

I could hear their voices drifting up the stairs.

"Charlie, don't you think it's a bit harsh giving her a curfew? She's eighteen."

"No, I am protecting her. Eighteen-year-olds shouldn't be allowed to do what they want, when they want. I know what some of them get up to."

"She will be going to college soon. How will you protect her then?"

"I will find a way. I'm trying to convince her to take a year off and stay home."

"Charlie, you can't to that. She is very smart, and she deserves to go to college and get on with her life."

"She is still young," Dad said, his tone becoming angry. "Don't argue this with me. If you don't like it, you don't have to keep coming back. You are a good kid, and I regret that it didn't work out with your mother, but do not question me in my own house."

There was silence, showing Edward had given up before he got kicked out. Then there was a quiet knock on the door, and he poked his head into my room.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I scooted backwards and wriggled under my blankets. He flopped down next to me, lying on top of the blankets. "Thanks for trying."

"No problem. He needed to hear it. I just wish he would lighten up a bit."

"That will never happen... I can't wait to get away from here."

"Did you know he's trying to stop you going to college?"

"Yes, but he can't stop me. I'm going no matter what he says."

"Good."

We lay in silence for a few minutes, and I thought about leaving for college. I had two months of high school left, and I had admission letters from four colleges, all of them in different states.

"Where were you tonight?" Edward asked.

"Jacob's party."

"A friend from school?"

"Yes."

"Not your boyfriend?"

I blushed as I tried to decide how to answer. I wasn't sure myself, after how I had left things.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he finally said, taking my silence as a confirmation. "You can start dating when you go to college."

"No, I'm sick of being a child. Why can't I do what everyone else does? I just want to go have fun with my friends and have a boyfriend." I rolled over with a huff so I was facing away from him. "I just want to be normal."

He was quiet again for a few minutes.

"I know," he said eventually. "You can be... just wait until you leave, then he can't do anything. You don't know what he's capable of, and he might still find a way to make you stay."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I knew he was right. I could get on with my life and do all the things I wanted to do when I got to college. But, I was still stuck in this horrible life, and I couldn't see past it that easily.

He started rubbing my back when my body heaved, the sobs breaking through.

"Don't cry, Bella. I'll try again – I'll try to get him to back off a bit."

I eventually stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. The last thing I remember was Edward kissing me on my forehead and saying goodnight.

The next morning, I woke late and Edward had left. I didn't know what had happened before I woke, but Dad was in a very bad mood. He crashed around the kitchen, slamming cupboards, while I ate my cereal. After ten minutes, he left and went to his room.

"I'm going out," he said when he emerged.

I nodded, unwilling to fuel his anger by speaking.

He didn't return until dinner time that night, and his mood hadn't gotten any better. I kept quiet and escaped to my room early.

He was grumpy all week, and every day when I got home from school, I avoided him as much as possible.

I also avoided Jacob. I practically ran between classes and left school as soon as the bell rang. I couldn't face him and wasn't ready to listen to what he had to say. He also seemed to avoid me, or at least made no effort to talk to me. The most I got from him was a sad smile as I passed him in the classroom. It was pretty obvious that anything we had, or could have had, was over.

On Friday night, I cooked a meal for Dad, trying to cheer him up. He hardly spoke, only breaking his angry silence to thank me for the meal.

"Your stepbrother will be here in the morning," he said as he finished and left the table.

I was happy that I wouldn't be alone with Dad for much longer, but I was also worried that Edward might push his buttons again, and in the mood he was in, that would be very bad.

Late the next morning, I was woken by Edward knocking on my door. He came in and collapsed beside me on the bed.

"My mother is driving me crazy," he said.

"What has she done now?" I asked, stifling a yawn. When she was married to Dad, we had got on well, but ever since they divorced I hadn't had any contact.

"She keeps canceling my visits at the last minute because she forgets to tell me she has other plans, then she expects me to drop everything when she tells me to."

"Is that why you were here last weekend?"

"Yes, and then yesterday, she rang me and asked me to visit." He let out a big frustrated sigh.

"Why didn't you?"

"I already decided to come here. I told Charlie I would last weekend."

"He has been in a bad mood all week. I don't know why."

"That's my fault – I said that I would chaperone you this weekend."

"Chaperone me?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you? I'm taking you out for some fun. He wasn't happy when I suggested it, but I managed to convince him. That's why he was so angry – he didn't get his way. I thought we could tell Charlie we are going to dinner and a movie, but we can do whatever you want. Are there any parties?"

I had avoided any conversations about parties all week, knowing that I wouldn't dare go to another one for a long time.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

He passed it over, and I dialed Angela's number.

"Angela, it's Bella. Good news, I have a pass tonight. Is there anything happening?"

"Hey," she said, squeaking in excitement. "Yes, Jessica has a party. Do you want to borrow my clothes again?"

"No, I will find something. See you there."

I hung up and grinned at Edward, who smiled back. "You can take me shopping today," I said.

"Fine," he said with a groan and a shake of his head.

Two hours and a lecture from Dad about looking after his little girl later, we drove to the mall. After an hour of flicking through racks of clothes, I finally found the dress I wanted. It was short but covered me right up to my neck. I pulled on some jeans I had chosen earlier under it and stepped out of the dressing room to show Edward, who was sitting on a chair waiting for me.

"What do you think?" I asked as I turned slowly around.

"Nice color," he said, paying more attention to the people walking past the shop entrance.

I shrugged and went to change. I didn't need his approval – this was for Jacob, and I was hoping to hook up with him properly that night.

We spent a lot longer at the mall because I didn't want to give up the freedom too soon. Only after Edward complained for the hundredth time did I finally give in. We drove home, and I went to my room to get ready.

Before I could close my door, Edward caught up with me. "Bella, what should I wear tonight? I haven't been to a high school party for a couple of years."

"Whatever you want," I said, not really caring how he looked. "It won't matter. All the girls will be hanging off you. You will be the only college guy there, amongst the high school dorks."

He laughed and shook his head, but I could tell he was looking forward to being popular by the grin he had as he closed his bedroom door.

I bounced down the stairs, unable to hide my excitement, when I was finally ready to leave. Even Dad's frown couldn't dampen my mood. When he opened his mouth, ready to tell me he changed his mind, I gave him a big hug and thanked him for letting me go out for dinner with Edward. I think I reminded him that me going out to dinner and a movie with Edward was a tame activity, and that he could trust us to stay safe. As he pulled away from me, he grunted and shrugged his shoulder.

I motioned toward the door, letting Edward know that we should leave before Dad changed his mind and ruined it for us. He followed me out and called goodbye to Dad.

A few minutes after driving away, I finally felt free, with only my chaperone, who should be easy to shake off when we got to the party.

"Pull over here," I said.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

I dug in my bag for my makeup and flipped the sun visor down. Using the mirror, I put on eyeliner, mascara and lipstick, while Edward watched. Then I took off my jacket and started undoing my jeans.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Fixing my outfit. The jeans ruin my dress."

"That's a dress?"

"Yes... duh."

"I thought it was a top," he muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Such a boy – you have no idea."

"Yes, well, I know that dress is too short."

"Lucky you're not wearing it then."

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

He sighed in frustration and banged his head back onto his headrest. I quickly slipped out of my jeans and adjusted my dress.

"I'm ready, let's go."

He drove very slowly to the party, and I could tell he was trying to think of how to get me to put my clothes back on. I ignored him and jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, leaving him to follow me into the house.

Jessica was the first person I saw, and she admired my dress. Our conversation ended very quickly when she saw Edward following me.

"Bella, you brought Edward," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and watched as she latched onto his arm and dragged him away to get a drink. It surprised me that I had managed to get rid of him so easily, but I quickly took advantage.

In the back room, I found Angela and some other people from our class. They were passing around a bottle, and I took a swig as I sat down.

"You look fucking hot," Angela called above the music. "Jacob is checking you out."

I stiffened, nervous for his reaction to me, and excited to find out if he was still interested in me. I took another drink, gulping it down and trying to ignore the burn in my throat that made my eyes water.

"Is he still looking?" I asked.

"Yes. He's coming over."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Hi, Bella," he said as he sat on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Nice dress," he said as he looked at my legs.

"Thanks."

"Want to go outside?"

"Yeah, sure."

He held out a hand for me and pulled me up. I followed him out the back door, still holding his hand. Just outside the door, he pushed me against the wall with his whole body and slammed his lips into mine.

"I want you so bad," he muttered into my lips before he opened his mouth.

I opened my mouth to match his and shivered as our tongues met. His arms wound around me, one at my neck and the other lower, holding my hips against his. I could feel something hard rubbing against me, and I gasped when he lifted one of my legs to his hip and it rubbed between my legs.

I could feel my dress riding up, and I started to panic.

"Jacob, stop."

"Shit."

"Jacob, please stop."

I started pushing on his shoulders, trying to get him to back off, and finally he did. When he stepped back until we were no longer touching, I looked up at his face. He was angry, his brows furrowed, skin red, and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this here. Can't we go somewhere?"

"Shit, you want to be treated like a princess," he growled, sounding dangerous. "Five star hotels and dinner at a fancy restaurant. I can't do that for you."

"Jacob..."

"Why did you wear that if you didn't want me to fuck you?"

"I do, just not like this." I was close to tears, unable to explain my feelings properly.

"Any other girl would be on her knees by now... Fuck."

He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily. I stood as still as I could, trying to blend in with the weatherboards as tears flowed down my face.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say that. I have to go."

He ran off, ducking around the house and out of sight. I staggered over to a garden seat and held my face in my hands as I sobbed.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had left home with a plan to get Jacob back. I had even dressed to impress him. But ultimately, I couldn't do it, even though he was very willing.

Very quickly, the tears dried up and I started shivering in the cold. I noticed a man standing in the shadows by the house.

"Hello?" I called.

He stepped forward, into the light, and removed his jacket, draping it around my shoulders.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"I don't know."

"Well, if he isn't, then he is an idiot. Look at you."

I blushed and looked away, unable to take a compliment from a stranger.

"I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He held out his hand for me to shake but didn't tell me his name.

"Thank you for the jacket. It's cold out here."

"Yes, it is. But it must be extra cold with such little clothes on." He reached out and swept his fingers up my leg to the hem of my dress. I moved my legs away from him, suddenly uncomfortable in such a short dress.

"Yes... maybe I should go inside now," I said and started to stand. I could feel tension rising in my body, this stranger stirring up a primal fear.

"No, don't leave. We only just met."

I was off balance, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me down into his lap. His other hand clamped onto my legs, preventing me from moving.

"Okay, but I should go wash my face," I said, hoping he would let me go.

"No, you don't – you are beautiful." He let go of my legs and touched my face as his other arm wrapped around my waist.

I turned away as he brushed his fingers over my lips, but he grasped my chin and turned my head back. He leant forward and kissed my lips, his tongue brushing over them.

"Please, don't." I cringed at the tone of my voice – I sounded weak.

"Don't be a tease, Bella. Your boyfriend may have given in easily, but I know what you want, and I will be happy to give it to you."

"I don't want anything."

"Yes, you do. I know you do. Can you feel how much I want it too?"

He held me tight and flexed his hips under me, something hard rubbing me. The tears started falling again as I realized I wasn't going to get away from this man as easily as I did from Jacob.

"No, leave me alone," I yelled. "Help!"

My attempt to get someone's attention was useless, the music from inside drowning out all other sounds.

Just as I was eyeing up ways to hurt him, the back door of the house swung open. I was suddenly let go, and I bolted towards the person silhouetted in the doorway. I hit them hard and was relieved when I realized it was Edward.

"Bella, what is going on? Why are you out here? Who is that man?"

I couldn't answer, only able to gasp as I tried to control my tears. He turned me and half carried me down the hall to a bedroom.

"Are you all right?" he asked when we were alone.

I shook my head.

"Let's get out of here."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest as he put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't look up until we had left and my car door was open. We drove home in silence and sat in front of the house for several minutes. Finally, I found enough energy to pull on my jeans and jacket, and we went inside. I went straight up to my room, unable to face Dad.

I took a shower and turned the hot water up until it was making my skin tingle, trying to wash the imagined filth off my skin.

When I finished, I found Edward on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head as I threw my dress in the trash – there was no way I would wear it again. I got into bed, pulling the covers up over my head but leaving a gap to look at Edward through. He started to get up and I felt my body reaching out to him, needing comfort.

"Don't go," I said.

"Okay." He climbed onto the bed and gestured for me to snuggle into his chest.

I curled up to him and sighed as I finally felt safe with his arm around me. We lay in silence for a long time. I was almost asleep when he spoke.

"Did you know him?"

I shook my head.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head again.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Once again, I shook my head. All he had really done was scare me. Edward's arrival had stopped him, just in time.

"Okay, please don't do that again. It is too dangerous for you, or anyone, to be by themselves at night."

"Dad was right," I muttered, my voice hitching, still affected by my tears.

"What?"

"Dad was right, I need protection. I'm never leaving home again."

"Don't say that, Bella. That was just bad luck, and you need to remember to protect yourself. I'm sure you won't go out alone again."

I nodded again, but in my head, I was decided. I needed to listen to Dad; he knew what I should do to stay safe, and from now on, I would do what ever he said.

Nightmares woke me several times in the night. I woke each time, still safely wrapped in Edward's arms, his breath washing over my face, and I quickly fell back into a restless sleep.

Late the next morning, I woke up in an empty bed. I thought the sun shining through a crack in the curtains had woken me, until I heard voices outside the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Dad said.

"Nothing, Charlie. Be quiet, she's still sleeping."

"Don't tell me to be quiet. Why were you in her room?"

"She asked me to stay with her... She was upset."

I was frozen, unable to move. Dad was going to be incredibly angry no matter what lie Edward came up with. No one was allowed to upset his daughter, even though he was usually the one upsetting me.

"Why? What did you do?" Dad's voice was getting louder as his anger built.

"Nothing. She will be fine."

"Edward, tell me what happened. I will fucking kick you into next week, and you will no longer be welcome here if you don't. You know I will do it..."

"Okay, fine. But please don't get angry at her." Edward paused, waiting for confirmation from Dad. He obviously got it because he continued talking. I felt the bile rise in my throat as I listened.

"There was a man last night who didn't understand the word no."

"What did he do to her?" Dad yelled.

"Nothing, I don't think. I got there in time to chase him off."

There was silence for a minute and I held my breath, wondering what his reaction was going to be. I heard some muttering, too low for me to make out word through the door.

"Can I say goodbye?" Edward said.

"No," Dad replied.

I heard doors slamming and a banging from the hallway. I crept out of my bed and cracked the door open just in time to see Edward walking down the stairs, his suitcase bumping down the steps behind him.

I tried to get my life back to normal, but the uncomfortable overtone could not be shaken. I was unable to talk to Dad about what happened for fear of his reaction, and he didn't know I had heard his conversation. He hardly spoke to me.

Edward didn't return, and I assumed Dad had kicked him out and told him not to come back.

Every night, I was awakened several times. After the first night, when Edward stayed with me, I no longer had nightmares. Instead, I had a nagging feeling that something was missing.

Two weeks later, I got a message at school telling me to meet Dad at the police station straight after the final bell. When I arrived at the station, both Dad and Edward were standing, talking to an officer. We were ushered through to an interview room, and they stayed on either side of me, facing the officer.

"Bella, I'm Detective Uley. Thank you for coming in."

"No problem," I said and glanced at Edward, searching for the reason I was there.

"There was a report made about a man who was behaving inappropriately with you two weeks ago."

I looked at Edward, but he still didn't look at me, focussing instead on the detective.

"I wanted to have a chat with you about it," Detective Uley continued. "And we would like you to help with our investigations."

I stared at him, not yet understanding what I could do to help.

"We have had several reports from women about a man in the area. We have statements ranging from stalking to rape."

"Detective..." Dad said in a warning tone, wanting him not to talk about that sort of thing with me.

"I'm sorry, Mr Swan, but we need to do this if we want to get this guy off the streets. Bella needs to talk to me. And young women need to be aware of these things. They shouldn't be kept ignorant – that only puts them in unnecessary danger."

Dad sat back and crossed his arms, his protestations quieted for now. Edward reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

I described what had happened, and the detective said he would add my statement to the one Edward had made.

"There is one last thing I would like you to do for me," Detective Uley said. "We have a line-up for you to look at, to see if you can identify the man. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I will do it," I said, trying to appear stronger than I felt.

"Bella, I don't think you should," Dad said.

"If you can identify him," Detective Uley said, cutting Dad off, "and he is our suspect, then we will have a good case against him in court."

"She is not testifying," Dad said, sitting forward in his chair, ready to protect me from the detective.

"That is up to her," Detective Uley said.

I stood and followed the detective through to another room, where he explained about one-way glass and the procedure for the identification process. Too soon, a line of men trooped through the room on the other side of the glass. Right in the middle was the man, and I immediately pointed him out.

After a few signatures on official documents, I was let go and Dad drove me home with Edward following in his own car.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

Dad agreed and said goodnight as I climbed the stairs. I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. With that horrible man behind bars, I assumed I would find sleep easier, but still I tossed and turned. The bed seemed too big and empty, the room cavernous and too quiet.

Just before midnight, there was a soft knock at my door, and Edward snuck in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"Fine, but I can't sleep," I said. I held the blankets up so he could crawl under them, and he snuggled into me.

"Are you worried about that man? He can't hurt you now."

"No, it's not that. Since that night, I have hardly thought about him. He didn't hurt me – I was just scared, and you were there to protect me. I feel safe with you."

"Good." He pulled me closer to him, rolling me so my back was against his chest and his knees tucked in behind mine. "I will always protect you if I can. You are my... sister."

At the word sister, my heart clenched painfully. I didn't know why; he had called me his sister many times since our parents had married ten years ago. I assumed it was because we weren't real brother and sister, and I wanted to be, but that didn't feel right either.

I must have drifted quickly off to sleep because the next thing I was aware of was Edward moving in the grey light just before dawn. We had moved into a more comfortable position as we slept, with me on my stomach and his arm and leg draped over me.

"I have to go," he whispered. "I don't want Charlie to kick me out again."

"Okay, thank you for staying."

"No problem, Bella. I will always be here for you when you need me."

As I watched him tiptoe out of the room, I was hit with conflicting feelings of comfort and loss. I knew I could rely on Edward to be there for me when I needed him, but I suddenly felt like I needed him constantly, and letting him go hurt.

I was still exhausted after weeks of interrupted sleep, so I tried to drift off again, but all I did was stare at the ceiling, the nagging feeling of missing Edward keeping me awake. As soon as I heard Dad banging around the house, I gave up on sleep and went down to make breakfast. As I left my room, I almost ran into Edward, who was also emerging.

"You look how I feel," I said as I studied his drooping eyelids and mussed-up hair.

He pushed a hand through his hair and grunted as he shrugged. "I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Oh, sorry, did I keep you awake last night?" I didn't remember any dreams or restlessness, but that didn't mean I didn't toss and turn all night.

"No, last night was the best night's sleep I have had for ages, but it wasn't enough."

I had to agree, but I didn't think his reason for not sleeping was the same as mine. He was probably more worried about important stuff, like the statement he made to the police and getting back into Charlie's good books, than silly delusions of a bed that feels emptier than usual.

We went downstairs and I got out his favorite cereal for us to eat, then made a note to buy more because I had eaten most of it during the last two weeks instead of eating my own.

"Dad, can I stay home today? I don't feel well enough to go to school."

Dad studied me, his eyes squinting. "Okay. I will give the school a call when I get to work. Edward can look after you today. See you two later."

Dad left the house, and I turned to see Edward grinning.

"What's made you so happy?"

"He trusts me again," he replied. "I must have done something right."

"Probably telling the police about that man. You showed him you protect me, just like he would."

Edward nodded, still grinning, and I smiled back, happy that he was happy.

"I'm going back to bed. I'm still exhausted." I dumped my bowl into the sink.

"Let me know if you need anything. I will look after you."

I paused at the bottom of the staircase and debated whether I should ask for what I really needed. I decided it couldn't hurt. It was an innocent request, after all.

"Come with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure," he said, getting quickly up from his chair.

He followed me up the stairs and into my room. I crawled onto the bed and pulled up the blankets. He leaned over the bed and tucked the blankets around me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Don't you want to get in?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you meant you wanted me to tuck you in."

"No, but you don't have to if you don't want to." I tried to hide my disappointment by rolling over, facing away from him, but my voice wobbled.

I felt the bed move as he climbed under the blankets behind me, and he pulled me against his body, an arm holding me around my waist. I let out a sigh as my body instantly relaxed and started falling asleep.

"You don't have to stay," I said as my eyes closed.

"I want to."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I fell into a dreamless sleep and woke several hours later finding myself rolled over, my arm and leg thrown over Edward's body. He was lying on his back, one arm under my neck and the other holding my arm tight to his chest. I was covered in sweat, and I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I needed to move away.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to wake him gently. "Edward, can you let me go for a second?"

He didn't wake up, but he did roll towards me, letting go of my arm but trapping me with his own over my stomach. I didn't know how to move him, and he was so peacefully asleep, his face relaxed and beautiful, so I made do with kicking my trackpants off.

I turned to look at him and found his face was lined up perfectly with mine. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. I leaned back quickly, worried that I would get caught, but his lips had puckered up and he was still asleep, so I did it again. Two more times I kissed him, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine a lot more than I should. Before I could do it a fifth time, I was stopped by his arms tightening around me. His face buried into my hair as I was forced to roll over, or get squashed.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," he muttered.

My heart raced as I panicked that I had gotten caught doing something I shouldn't have, and he would tell me off or be disgusted. But his breathing went back to slow, even breaths as he fell back into his deep slumber. My heartbeat returned back to its usual speed, but I was unable to sleep now.

I couldn't stop thinking about his lips and how much I liked how they felt on mine – so different than Jacob's, which were thin and always crushing mine. Edward's were soft and warm, and they seemed to hug mine between them. I blushed as I started wondering what his tongue would feel like in my mouth. I tried to tell myself I shouldn't think like that, and I tried to think about something else, but my mind rebelled and drifted back to thoughts of making out with Edward.

My back started aching after half an hour lying in the same position. I slowly raised my top arm above my head and arched my body to stretch it, pushing against Edward's constricting arm. My bottom pushed back against him, and I felt something hard rub against me as he flexed his hips forward. I moved away quickly, wondering what was in my bed between us, then realized what it must be. His dick was hard, probably morning wood, so nothing to do with me. I was fascinated, so, with another stretch to disguise my intentions, I moved back against him, feeling his dick slide upwards as my cheeks pushed against it.

Edward mumbled something incomprehensible, still fast asleep, but his body reacted by itself. Slowly the arm pinning me in place released its grip and his hand travelled across my stomach to my hip, his fingers gripped into my skin. Then his hips started moving, his dick rubbing firmly between my cheeks as he held my hips in place.

My breathing sped up as I wondered what it would feel like to have that inside me, taking my virginity, making me come. I had nothing but stories I had read and listening to my friends to draw knowledge from, but there was one thing I knew for sure – I wanted it. I wanted Edward inside me.

His movement suddenly stopped, and I flexed my hips, rubbing myself against him now. As I tired and slowed down, Edward's fingers held me tight again, guiding my movements against him.

I didn't know when he had woken, but his lips on the back of my neck let me know he was aware. I shivered as the soft sucking sent goosebumps across my skin.

"Are you cold?" he whispered into my ear, setting off another ripple of shivers.

I shook my head.

Carefully he moved from behind me, letting me roll onto my back, and propped himself up on his elbow beside me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he touched my cheeks with his fingertips.

I nodded, still unable to speak, my voice strangled with anticipation and wariness. I wanted more from him, but I knew he would stop this at any minute, as soon as he realized how wrong it was.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his sideburns, up into his hair, and around to grip into the long strands at the back of his head. Slowly, he leaned down towards my face, watching me lick my lips.

"Kiss me?" he whispered.

My heart stuttered. He wanted more from me too, and I was so happy. I nodded again and our lips met, moving gently against each other. I had thought it was nice kissing him while he slept, but this was so much more. He alternated between taking my top and bottom lips between his, and between sucking and licking, his tongue darting out to slide across my skin. I opened my mouth and he copied, our tongues meeting and twisting around each other.

As we kissed, he pushed himself up and over so his weight was above me, resting on his elbows either side of me, and his knees either side of my legs.

We lay for a long time, just kissing, sometimes with our mouths open, trying to get as close and possible, and sometimes with just simple pecks.

I could feel the heavy weight of his dick on my lower stomach. I flexed my hips upwards, squashing it between us. Edward sucked on my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as he moaned gently. I let my hips rest back onto the bed and reached down between us, resting my hand over his dick. I had no idea what else to do; this was the first time I had touched one, but he squeezed his eyes closed and breathed out a large gust of air, showing I was doing something right. I pushed down harder, and his hips thrusted forwards.

With a gentle thump, his head dropped to my shoulder and he started a slow rhythm with his hips. I stayed as still as I could, keeping the same pressure on his dick. His breathing sped up and mine followed as I realized what he was doing, and that I was helping. I felt an excited blush creep through my body, the heat warming me from my skin through to my bones.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from downstairs.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, stopping his movements.

We both froze, our eyes wide with fear as we listened to footsteps coming up the stairs. Edward jumped up, pulling his dick from under my hands and stumbling across the room. I pulled the blankets up to my neck, trying to protect myself from Dad.

"Bella?" Dad called and knocked on my door.

As the door swung open, Edward hopped behind it, flattening himself against the wall.

"Hi, honey," Dad said as he stood in the doorway. He took a step forwards, peering through the semi-darkness. He was far enough into the room that he would see Edward as soon as he turned around to leave. I had to do something.

"Hi, Dad. Does my forehead feel hot? I think I have a temperature."

He walked to my bed and leaned over, placing the back of his hand against my head. I saw Edward scampering around the door and out of sight out the corner of my eye and I relaxed slightly. Now we were both out of danger.

"Yes, you do, and a bit sweaty," Dad said. "I will ring your school and tell them you won't be there for the rest of the week. You can stay home and rest."

"Okay, Dad," I said, watching his happy expression. He still wanted to keep me at home and protect me from the world, but he had no idea what was happening under his own roof.

"Did Edward look after you?"

"Yes, Dad. He was great."

"Okay, I will ask if he can stay for the rest of the week."

I fought to keep my face straight, a grin threatening to crack and make Dad suspicious. He left me alone, and I let my grin come as I stared at the ceiling. The heat that had warmed my body, and conveniently kept my forehead hot to fake illness for Dad, receded slowly.

I snuggled under the blankets and thought about Edward. We had always been close, but before today, it had been as brother and sister. We had known each other for twelve years, since I was six and he was eight. We had been raised as brother and sister, and when our parents had divorced five years ago, we both went through a custody hearing as both of our parents loved us as if we were their own biological children. Even though we were separated with the decision, Edward still visited us as often as possible.

My body had almost fully cooled, leaving some warmth between my legs. I reached down, wondering why it wasn't going away, and slid a finger into the folds between my legs. My legs twitched as my fingers passed over a sensitive area, and I pulled back to find it again. There was a small fold of skin there, with a lump under it. As I rubbed my fingers over it some more, I felt the warmth spreading through my body, and my muscles twitched in my legs. I flung the blankets off and kept touching it, wondering what was going to happen, and marveling at my body's reactions to touching such a tiny area.

I felt tension building in my stomach and my muscles tightened, pulling my back into an arch. My breathing was uncomfortably fast and the tension became almost unbearable, but I couldn't stop. My hips started rocking and I rubbed and rubbed, clenching my teeth together, holding in a moan.

I felt myself teetering on the edge of something, and I stopped breathing altogether. Suddenly I couldn't bear to touch myself anymore, and the muscles between my legs tightened and twitched as a warm sensation flowed across my skin. I moaned loudly, the tension releasing from my whole body.

Then I was panting, lying on my back, staring at the ceiling in amazement. Every muscle in my body was relaxed, but I also felt like going for a run or getting up to dance. Eventually I dragged myself off the bed and into the shower to wash my sticky body.

When I returned to my room, there was a bowl of soup and toast on my desk. I wolfed it down, suddenly incredibly hungry, then crawled into bed. I read for several hours, listening to Dad and Edward moving around the house, and watching the sun set through my bedroom window. Around nine, Dad knocked on my door to say goodnight, and I heard him shower and get into bed.

I could feel anticipation rising in my body every minute, hoping that Edward would come to me. We had been apart for only a few hours, but I didn't know what he had been doing or thinking. He may have changed his mind about me, unable to step over the line with his sister.

I tried to concentrate on my book, but my mind kept wandering back to thoughts of Edward. Despite my apprehension about him changing his mind, I could not stop thinking about having sex with him, about him taking my virginity. I had almost forgotten about Jacob; I no longer wanted him, and I realized the only reason I had was because I was so desperate to have sex, and he was the only person willing to do it. I felt relief that I hadn't been able to go through with it. I wanted to give that gift to Edward, and no matter what happened in the future, I would always be glad my first was him. He has always been my best and closest friend, I trusted him completely, and I had loved him forever.

My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening as Edward came in. He tiptoed to the bed and smiled widely at me when he realized I was still awake.

"Hey, Bella," he whispered.

"Hey," I replied as I lifted the blankets for him to climb under.

He kept his distance, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow so he could see me. I lay on my back, happily studying his face; it was stunning in the moonlight. I licked my lips, desperate to kiss him but not sure if anything had changed for him. He watched my lips, his breath hitching. I took that as a good sign and moved so my body was against his. He wound his spare arm around my waist and held me close, looking down into my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. Slowly he lowered his head to mine, and I tilted mine until our lips met.

What started as a gentle kiss, just soft lips and slight pressure, quickly became frantic, open mouthed kisses, with tongues slipping against each other, teeth clashing, and hands groping.

"Stop, stop," he said eventually, pulling away but keeping his hand on my hip. "Shit, Bella, can we slow down?"

I was disappointed, but also happy it wasn't me pulling away this time; there was no fight coming from my subconscious with Edward.

"Okay, sorry," I said as I rolled away onto my back. My chest heaved with my panting, and I lifted the bottom hem of my camisole to try and help my body cool down.

"Please don't be sorry," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his head in.

We lay still for a few minutes. Eventually he lifted his head to look at me.

"What were you doing in here earlier?" he asked, studying my face.

I frowned, not sure what he was talking about. "Nothing, just reading."

"No, I mean after I left... I thought I heard a noise." I watched his forehead wrinkle as he frowned.

Suddenly I blushed, realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, that... um, nothing."

"Bella..." he said, pushing me to tell him.

"Well, I don't really know... I was touching myself and something happened."

"Touching where?"

"Down there," I said gesturing down to the shorts I was wearing. "There's a bit that felt... different... good."

"Bella, you touched your clit." He was smirking at me now, and he reached out to rub his hand over my stomach. "What happened? Did you come?"

"No!" I said instantly, embarrassed to talk about that sort of thing. "Well, maybe..." I hid my face from him, covering my shame with my arm as I told him what it felt like.

"God, Bella," he breathed when I was finished. "You came."

He grunted quietly as he pulled my hips towards him, rolling me so his dick was sitting between my butt cheeks. It was hard, and he pushed his hips forward so it was held tightly between us.

"That is so sexy," he whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

For several minutes we lay this way, his hands exploring my skin, both of our breathing loud in the silence.

"You're a virgin, right?" he asked quietly.

I nodded.

"You want to lose it?"

I nodded again.

"With me?"

I rocked my hips into him, pushing my butt up along his dick. "Yes," I whispered.

He placed his hand onto my hip, stopping me from moving any more. I could tell he was trying to convince himself to go for it, so I kept quiet and let him think, hoping it wouldn't take him much longer.

"Fuck, I want you, but this is so wrong," he said eventually.

"Why?" I rolled over to see him and put some space between us, hoping he would feel the pull between us when we weren't touching, like I did.

"You're my sister." His frown was back, and he was looking across the room, not at me.

"No, I'm not."

"You're like my sister."

"So?"

"Charlie will kill us."

"I won't tell him. Anyway, it'll be worth it."

His eyes finally focused on me again, and they swept down my body. The blankets had been kicked off, so I was lying with my camisole bunched up around my boobs and tiny shorts on.

"Yes, it will," he muttered, and suddenly he was over me, pressing me down into the mattress, his lips hard on mine, the intensity of our kissing instantly returning.

His hand pushed up my camisole and he massaged my breast, rubbing his thumb firmly over the nipple, making it tighten. I gasped when he ducked his head and took it into his mouth, sucking the skin around it into his mouth and flicking his tongue across a sensitive spot.

I pulled the camisole off over my head and Edward pushed my shorts down my legs. As his hand came back up my body his palm ran over my skin, skimming over the hair between my legs. My hips flexed upwards, my clit desperate for his attention.

I buried my fingers in his hair, tugging gently at the strands as he totally ignored my eager movements, which made him groan into my skin and let go.

He sat up and ripped his t-shirt over his head, exposing a toned chest and stomach to me. I reached out and ran my fingers across the tight skin and hard muscle, making him shiver as I got closer to his pants.

"Take them off?" I asked hesitantly.

"You do it."

I kneeled in front of him and popped the button at the top of his fly. As I lowered the zip, he reached out and flicked his thumb over my nipple, the sensitivity making me pause and look up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" he said. "You can tell me to stop at any time."

"I won't... I'm sure."

I pushed his pants and boxers down, watching as his hard dick bounced as it was released.

"Will it fit?" I asked. It was bigger than I thought it would be, and the dark round tip looked threatening to me.

"You will stretch," he said, reaching for me and pulling our bodies together. "Don't think about it yet."

I melted into him, enjoying the feeling of our naked bodies together, the tickle of his chest hair on my breasts, and the gentle strokes his hands made across my hypersensitive skin. He lay me gently back on the bed and kneeled between my legs, and I was suddenly nervous.

"Breathe, Bella. I will do this at your speed, when you're ready."

"I want it now," I whispered. "Right now."

He studied my face for a second, looking for doubt, but I was determined. I was ready. He reached for his dick and placed it against me, then cradled me in his arms.

"This is going to hurt a bit, okay?"

I nodded and tried to reassure him with a smile.

"I will go slow, but tell me if you want to stop."

I kissed him quickly then held his arms as I felt him push forward. It felt like he was pushing me up the bed, there was something not letting him into my body.

I took in a quick breath as the pain started. "Stop," I said as I panted, trying to ignore the stinging.

"My knob is in," he whispered, keeping perfectly still. "It's so tight."

"Just wait... it hurts," I said.

He distracted me successfully with kisses on my neck, and the pain receded.

"Okay, keep going," I said.

He checked my face again and started to push. The stinging started again straight away, so I wrapped my arms around him, my body hanging from his, and hid my face in his shoulder, clenching my teeth tightly together.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm in." His voice was strained, and he had his teeth clenched too.

I flopped back onto the bed as soon as the pain was gone again, relieved that it was over.

"Oh, love, you're crying. I'm so sorry," he said.

I reached up to my cheeks and felt tears. He started to pull away from me, but I held his arms to stop him.

"No, don't, it's fine," I said. "It hurt, but it's okay now."

"Kiss me," he whispered, smiling now.

We kissed, and he was careful not to move, not wanting to hurt me any more. As our tongues moved together, he reached a hand between us and touched the sensitive spot that made me come earlier.

I turned my head away from his mouth so I could breathe, my lungs suddenly desperate for air.

"Edward..." I moaned, needing something but not sure what.

"I'm going to try moving now, okay? Tell me if it hurts."

He pulled his hips away from mine then pushed them back to where they were. My back arched with the feel of the pressure released inside me as he moved out, then I felt the stinging as he filled me again. It didn't hurt as much as before, but any pleasure I felt with his pull was negated with his push.

"Okay?" he asked. His face had a look of strain and pleasure, and there was no way I could stop him after seeing that.

"Yes, keep going."

I watched as he pulled back again and thrusted forward, slightly harder. I smiled to reassure him I was all right, and he closed his eyes tight.

I relaxed as he started up a rhythm of long pulls and quick thrusts, and enjoyed myself watching his face as he took pleasure in my body.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he said though clenched teeth after a while. "Are you close?"

"Don't worry about me, Edward," I said, knowing I was nowhere near, although I was starting to feel the build-up I knew happened before orgasm.

"Bella..." he said, wanting to protest, but he hadn't stopped moving, so I knew he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Come for me," I whispered, trying to make my voice low and sultry.

With one last hard thrust he stilled, his hips hard against me. His face screwed up, and a groan escaped his open mouth. I felt his dick twitching inside me, and I stroked his face, trying to help him through it.

"God, Bella," he finally said as his muscles relaxed and he collapsed onto my chest. He lay on me, breathing hard for a few seconds before rolling off with a grunt.

I was pulled into a hug, my face to his chest, which I kissed all over until his breathing returned to normal.

"That was amazing," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "Are you all right?"

I shifted my legs, testing to see if anything hurt. "I'm fine, just a dull ache."

"Let me get you something," he said and left me laying in the middle of the bed. He returned with a warm, damp towel and rubbed it gently over my skin between my legs. I watched him caring for me, a serious look of concentration on his face, and I smiled in happiness that I had chosen the right person to do this with. When I was completely clean, he placed a cold facecloth gently over my aching area and crawled back into bed.

"I love you," he whispered when we were comfortable. I was wrapped safely in his arms, and I couldn't imagine a better place to be.

"I love you, too, more than anything in the world."

He squeezed me tight, acknowledging my words.

"Make sure you sneak out carefully in the morning," I said before I fell asleep. "I would hate for Dad to catch you and kill you before we can do this again."

He chuckled and nodded, an unspoken promise of many nights just like this to come.

* * *

Thank you to Stephanie O and TwiMarti, my betas.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


End file.
